Bicycling and other recreational activities often employ the use of water bottles that retain water or other fluids and selectively dispense such fluids upon pressure or related activity initiated by the end user. The conventional bottles often use some form of release valve that prevents dispensing until desired by the user. These valves often are mechanical valves or a pressure relief based valves that are capable of dispensing upon a selected force or action.
It is a common practice among both recreational and professional cyclist to drink out of a water bottle during cycling activity. This action will of course require the cyclist to take their eyes and attention from the road, path or trail upon which they are traveling. The consequences, particularly at elevated speeds can be detrimental to the rider. Many crashes have been caused by a rider's attention being diverted, particularly during group riding activities. In part, the standard water bottle valve is nominally in an upright position extending along the vertical axis of the water bottle or container. This position of the valve requires the rider to extend or move their head upward to enable the dispensing and ingestion of the liquid. This is particularly true as the water bottle contains limited amount of fluid as it empties. The movement of the head into an upward angle necessarily diverts the rider's eyes in the same direction, thereby creating a potentially unsafe situation because the rider's eyes are not focused on the direction that they are heading.